Under the Tree
by furin-a
Summary: There was still no answer from the standing man near the tree that Shiho was leaning against on the other side.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in '_Meitantei Conan_ or _Detective Conan_ or _Case Closed_' Manga or even Anime series. All right serves to Aoyama Gosho and its rightful owners. I do not make any money from writing this story. This fiction is solely for fun and entertainment of fiction readers on the internet.

**Summary:** There was still no answer from the staning man near the tree that Shiho was leaning against on the other side.

**Author's Note:** One-shot. The idea come from a part of Harry and Hermione fanfiction one-shot from other writer. I cannot remember whose work but there was a part where Hearmione heard Harry and Luna's conversation but near the pillar instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Tree<strong>

_Detective Conan Fanfiction_

_By: furin-a_

**+ Professor Agase's House+**

She saw the reflection of the newly-awaken young woman was staring straight back at her. The pale face with strawberry blond hair (or tea-coloured hair or a brown-almost-red hair that someone, should not be mentioned again in her life, called it) and cool greyish blue eyes was something she was so familiar with but in the younger version. This version had rarely showed or just came back since the last summer.

She smiled, "Welcome back again, Miyano Shiho. Forever farewell, Sherry. I'm gonna start a new life!"

"Shiho, do you want to be late?" Shinichi screamed from the door.

Shiho opened the door rudely. "Damn you, Detective. Don't you learn to give a girl a time when she's inside the restroom?"

"Sorry but we're gonna be late for the first day of your school time." Shinichi scolded.

The Black Organization was destroy on the summer before Shinichi's last year at Teitan Highschool. With his parents and FBI, he was cleared of all problems with the school. Only the headmaster and the board of school were going to know why he was all the time as it was FBI's secret assignment. They even enrolled Miyano Shiho inside the school, clear her of all the charge. She was watched over under his eyes at Teitan Highschool for a month to show her innocence. Or else, she would not go to school with him.

Last week, Ran and Sonoko came to his home, wanting to meet him after knowing from Agase that he had already arrived back from America. (He and Shiho went for the information in Black Organization case with FBI. After succeeding in finding the right antidote, they tried to find the evidence with FBI to capture them. Gin and Vodka were killed in action but Chris Vineyard was alive. Actually, she was a unnamed spy who gave information to FBI but still with her crime, she was prisoned for 10 years in America. People thought that she was out of her occupation to cure her life-threating sickness.) They met Shiho and Sonoko accused him of cheating on Ran.

**+ Flashback +**

"Kudo Shinichi! How dare you? Ran's been worried sick about you and all the time you've been with another woman!" Sonoko screamed loudly. Both Shiho and Shinichi had to cover their ears from being deaf. She still continued to scream, "You're suck a cheating monster! You heartless bastard who -"

"There, there, Sonoko," Ran shook her head. "I'm dating him or something likes that."

"But -"

She waved her off and turned to both of them, "Well, who is she? Why's she with you?"

"Her name is Shiho Miyano. She...helped me in the case I had in America. She knew science and had the needed information. The criminal people wanted to shut her up so I had to hide her and now it's so dangerorus since we don't know if there is someone who wants the revengance. Without her, we couldn't finish the case this fast. I -"

"_We, _Shinichi?"

"I did the case with the help from many people. Of course, my parents knew about this but they were asked to be silent."

"Oh, I see..." She said slowly, showing that she did not 100 percent believe in his explanation but it could be done other time. Ran smiled and turned to Shiho. The young woman had something similar to Haibara Ai who went back to America. "Hi, I'm Ran Mouri, Shinichi's best friend and this's Suzuki Sonoko. We both are in the same school. You look a like of Ai-chan."

"Ai-chan?" Shiho acted as a confused one. She did not supposed to know her.

"Oh, sorry, she's a little girl who used to live with the old science next door. Her name is Haibara Ai She just went back to her family in America." Ran smiled nicely.

"I see...Weird, I've never know someone with Haibara names before," said Shiho. "She shouldn't have any relationship with me then."

"Yeah, even the young magician likes Kuroba Kaito looks so similar of me and we're no relative at all." Shinichi laughed. He was grinning inside at Shiho's so-perfectly-good acting skill. No wonder why his mother wanted Shiho to be an actress like her. "Say, Ran, why don't you guide Shiho's in her shopping trip? She has so little of her clothes. Oh, and help her buy school uniform too. I need to talk with Agase."

The said woman with strawberry blond hair turned and glared at him who smirked back evilly. If look could kill, then...RIP his life.

"Oh, okay," Ran grinned, gladly dragged the woman out of the house with Sonoko.

_Woman and Shopping..._

**+ Present time +**

The sour-sweetness of strawberry scent made his face followed after Shiho. Her hair looked freshly dried and ... so soft that he had unconciously let his finger brush it lightly. "Your hair...so soft."

"T - Thanks, Ku - Shinichi," said Shiho. She looked away, too embarassed to look at his face. One of the deals was that she had to call him by his first name so it showed that they were so closed to each other since they were supposed to live with each other for a long time in America. "W - We should go or we're gonna be late. Mouri-san's waiting for us too."

"Y - Yeah."

**+ The corner of the street +**

The black-haired teenager turned to her and smiled, "Ohaiyou, Miyano-san."

"Ohaiyou, Mouri-san." Shiho said fast and walked ahead to the school, still did not like a woman that much to talk nicely.

"Sorry, Ran. Shiho has a hard time because her parents and sister were all dead. They were murdered so she isn't confident enough to trust people easily," Shinichi sighed. He knew, from Shiho's confession, that his childhood friend looked and acted so much like her older sister - Miyano Akemi so the cold-eyed ex-scientist had a difficaulty to be nice to her without her always remaining her of her older sister and feeling that she had betrayed Akemi somehow. Shinichi shook his head and followed Shiho quietly.

Sonoko mumbling fiercely to herself.

For Ran, she looked after them with annoyance and stromed after them fast.

**+ Teitan Highschool +**

**+ 3-B classroom +**

Kudo Shinichi looked after the door that Shiho just slammed hard. He remembered walking to classroom with Ran and Sonoko. Their homeroom teacher came and introduced herself. She then let the new student inside the classroom - the new student who happened to be Shiho. She introduced herself without caring the eyes of the men in class scanning her body under her uniform and sending the lust wave to her way; irritating Shinichi who saw the whole situation. She did not even spare a glance to them. Fortunately, she was ordered to sit in the empty seat behind him near the window. Beside her, there was some bookworm girl with thick glasses who he could not remember her name.

When the lunch bell rang, she hastily walked out of the class, following but the loud noise of the door.

"Hey, Shinichi, why don't we eat lunch together?" Ran asked smilingly but the said man was not looking at her. His cobal blue eyes were following their new student out of the classroom. Ran scolded. She even tried not to be an annoying mother hen by asking him about his so-important-enough-to-leave-her-alone mission and, now, he was ignoring her? _That won't do it! _"Shinichi! Have you heard me?"

"Oh, I...err, sorry, what did you just ask?"

Ran scolded lightly. She dragged Shinichi out of the classroom, "Come with me, Shinichi! We're going to talk somewhere else!"

"Wait a moment, Ran! Wah -"

She dragged him along the hall way to the garden behild the building; not even cared that many students and teachers were looking oddly after them.

"What the -? Are the married couple fighting again?"

"How the hell should I -"

Shinichi looked frustrated especially after the comments of everyone along the hall way. "Hey, slow down and wait a bit, Ran. Can you let go of my hand? Damn it! I have legs! I can walk by myself!"

"Stop talking and just step after me!"

**+ Outside somewhere +**

A lone young woman turned and looked around the area. No one was here so there is a silence that she wished to find. She opened her bento and picked chop sticks; white rice, tempura (Japanese Fried Shrimp), Dashi-maki tamago (Japanese Omlette) and salad. '_W - What? Carbohydrate? A big pair of Protein? A small hill of vitamin? Fat! Fat! And Fat! Where the hell is low-fat nutrient! That Agase, does he plan to make me a pig?_'

"Itadakimatsu! (I'm going to eat!)" The woman grumbled. At least, there was orange juice, hot green tea and a pair of Umeboshi Onigiri (A rice ball) she had brought for herself this morning; being afraid and aware of Agase's no nutrient food.

"Hey, how far are we going to go?"

Shiho looked up, hearing a familiar voice.

**+ Ran and Shinichi +**

"Let me go!"

Ran had finally stopped after pull him from their classroom. She turned around and glared at him fiercely and started raking him with question after question, "Where on earth have you been after all? No messageM No calliing? Didn't you know that I was worried youM Or are you even going to ignore me after coming back now? Are we still friends? And -"

"**Stop!**" A dark haired man finally snapped at her, could not dtand anymore of her question. "Ran, if you gonna ask me and expect the question, you should at least let me a moment for me to answer them. You're just blabbing"

"Shinichi!" screeched Ran.

Her friend grumbled. _And also muttered too much for my ears - even more that Oka-san does sometimes._

"- ? Shinichi, are you listenning to me?"

"I'm, Ran. I'm sorry for rarely tell you where I've been but it's about the case. It's too dangerous and I don't want something bad to be happened to -"

"Case?" She looked into his eyes. There was tear running down her face. "Case! Case! **Case! You always said that! What the hell is this case that you can't even tell me where you've been, Shinichi? Are you sure that you've done case, not something else?**"

"Are you doubt at me, Ran?"

"Look at your action and tell me about that!"

"Ran...It isn't that I don't want to but I shouldn't do."

"But -"

"Ran," Shinichi looked at her, feeling a bit guilty that he made her cry. _Again._ "All I ask is the trust of friend."

"But you don't trust me. You don't tell me anything! I -"

"I'm sorry. I'm worried about your well being so -"

"Don't you know that I'm worried about you too? At least, you can tell me something, right? Hey, do you forget that Otou-san is a detective too? He can help you, right? I mean; he isn't seom poor policeman but a great detective. You should hear some of his great solving cases on TV or newspaper."

_Great Detective my ass. He's only a drunk stupid uncle who only cares about Yoko-chan and his riding gambling._ Shinichi shook his head. "Ran, the case isn't that - I don't need his help. The case wasn't his business and I had FBI helping me too."

"Then you meet Jodie-sensei right? She said she was FBI!"

"Well, yeah, I -. Look. I'm sorry for not contact you. The case is very dangerous and I don't want you to have anything in this in case something was out of order. Hey, don't look so sad. I've finally finished the case and come back, right?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation. His eyes saw the time on his watch. "Well, then we should go and find some lunch -"

"I love you."

His eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" He looked her.

Ran was still crying. Her face was flushing too. "I love you...That's why I was so worried about you."

"Ran...I -"

"We've been friends since we were kids, always studied in the same school too. You helped me many times and sometime even annoyed me with the case and some blabbing about Sherlock Holmes but I like listenning to your stories and...I have a feeling for you for a long time too." She looked very shy and tried to avoid her companion's shocked face. "Err...Shinichi...I wanna be more that your friend. I wanna date you because you've finally come back...err...will you - will you be my boyfriend?"

**+ On the other side of the tree +**

A strawberry blond haired student stood still on the other side of the tree. She was too shocked to move or even let a single voice out of her mouth. Her bluish grey eyes were too widened to be seen in the center of white pool. She could not believe what her ears was hearing from the other side of the tree. She was going to secretly go away when they started talking non-stop but now...she was too shocked to move. There was something suddenly penetrating into her heart, hurting her chest. She did not even know how to move anymore. Teardrops flowed down her cheeks.

She was waiting for something to pull her out of this frozen stage.

"Shinichi?"

There was still no answer from the staning man near the tree that Shiho was leaning against on the other side.

"Shinichi, say something please. D - Don't let me hanging likes this!"

"I -"

"Shinichi..."

"Ran..." There was a noise of some leaves against his feet; Shinichi had to be walking closer to Ran. He whispered something to her, too quiet for Shiho to figure out what he was talking about but something that made Mouri shut his mouth suddenly.

"Don't babble to yourself please. I want the answer."

"I -"

"Yes or No."

"Yes, I -"

Ran jumped at Shinichi, too happy to say anything.

Shiho sank into the ground. Her hands closed over her mouth so her gasp did not reach their ears. She was crying slowly and quietly, feeling her heart breaking a bit by bit. Her world was so white. She did not hear what they were talking about anymore.

**+ Ran and Shinichi +**

"Ran?"

"I'm happy! I'm so happy. I -"

The young man slowly moved her from him. He looked sadly at her, "I'm going to say that _yes, I might answer that in the past._"

"You mean..."

He looked away, "I'm sorry, Ran. I love you...I still love you but not as someone I wanna spend my life with but as my closest friend or even a younger sister. My feeling slowly changed. I don't know when or even how but I can't love you like you want me to be. I'm sorry."

Ran bit her lower lip so she was not sobbing in front of him even though her tears flowed like water from a broken dam.

"Ran, I -"

"Why?"

He looked at her. Around her, there was a atmosphere of sadness.

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"I'm sorry...I can't answer myself that question too," said Shinichi. He turned away.

There was a silence. Ran looked at Shinichi. Shinchi tried to avoid Ran's eyes. Some idea had come suddenly in her brain.

"You're in love, right?"

"What?"

"I ask whether you're in love. Not with me but with someone else."

"I -" Shinichi really wanted to scolded at himself. He rarely did so. "I don't know."

"Think carefully, Shinichi. There must be someone who is so close to you; enough that it can change your feeling. Someone that you have met while you're gone away these past years." Ran looked carefully at Shinichi. Her friend was in trouble so her mind told her to forget her feeling right now and find why.

"Err...I don't know 'cause I only met Shiho on my long-timed away from school. I even was closed to Shiho for a while because Shiho was my partner and had a good help when I needed something. I don't have time to think much since I cared about solving the case with Shiho's help me all the time but it's great but it isn't something to talke right now. Other that, I met some women who were older that me since they were FBI but Shiho and I still were only seventeen but with the same level of knowledge to them and I -" He looked carefully at Ran who was staring at him oddly. He looked sheepishly when he asked her some obvious question "Err, why're you looking at me like that, Ran?"

"You're so slow...Shinichi."

"What?"

"I said you were so slow."

"Hey, I -"

Ran shook her head, "Shinichi, did you listen to what you'd just been talking about? I'm so sure that you didn't...You've said Miyano-san's first name in _every_ sentence you just said to me. You've even praised her with something in _every_ sentence too and you can't tell me about your own feeling?"

Shinichi blushed lightly. "Err, I..."

"You're so slow."

"Maybe a little bit..." Finally, he surrendered to her accusing.

Ran shook her head again.

"Does it mean that I have a feeling to Shiho?"

Ran almost went somewhere else and found a hammer or Sonoko's Encyclopedia of Love to slam very very harf against her crush's head.

"Shin - i - chi..." _Are you serious?_

"Err...I must have a feeling for her."

Ran nodded her head, already forgetting about her own pain.

"Maybe as a closed friend."

_Encyclopedia of Love round two._

"Think about it carefully, you idiot with a slow brain than a turtle" _Hey, I'm confessing my love to you here, not teaching you about love!_ _Even a kid has a faster brain in this thing than him! Unbelievable for some great detective he is when it's about murderring or case!_ "You haven't say something good about me that much except when you babbling quietly about me after my confession."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For - ?"

"having a slow brain and not being able to return your love..."

"Because - ?"

"I'm in love with Shiho," confessed the winner of the slowest brain of the year who should be mentioned in Guinness World Record. "Happy?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"..."

Shinichi looked at her and almost smashed himself; _yeah, she's just confessed to you, right, you stupid?_ _Of course, she isn't happy._

"Yeah, answer my question by yourself now, Mr. Great Detective. You start developping."

"Hey!" Shinichi looked away. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feeling I -"

"You've already said that, Mr. Great Detective," Ran smiled. "I'll be sad for a while and finally realise that I can go on with it. Don't look so guilty. I even doubt myself now why in the world I've fallen in love with the slowest man alive. Actually, I feel better now and sorry for Miyano-san instead."

"Hey!"

Ran shook her head, "I think it's enough. I should find Sonoko if I still want to eat something for lunchbreak. Are you going to come?"

"Err...I can be with myself here. I need to regenerate my brain."

"Of course, Slow Brain." She smiled and turned to the building, "See ya in class, Shinichi."

She ran away. After being out of his sight, she leaned against the old-building wall. Ran brushed her teardrop away and smiled sadly to herself; _yeah, I can go on...Finally, I can move on again. _She sighed, thinking that, at least, she let herself take a chance confess instead of worry about what...if for the rest of her life. She could not do that or accept Shinichi's lover in the future for sure.

_Good Luck, Shinichi. I'm sure Miyano-san feels something for you too._

**+ With Shinichi +**

Shinichi sat down and leaned against the tree. All of his feeling was going in World War III inside his ? Yeah, He was. He and Ran stood on the understanding ground. They were closed friends again...or at least, they were friends. Confused? Yeah, feeling in war. Sad? Well, a bit. He did not know what Shiho was thinking about him. He was even afraid of what she would say about this..._Damn it. How am I going to confess it to Hai - no - Shiho? Does she even have some feeling to me? Arghh!_

He smacked his head against the tree.

_Where the hell is she anyway? She shouldn't burry herself in some dark room, right? Yeah, she should be out here. Good weather; fresh grass of Spring with strawberry scent in - strawberry? The backyard has no strawberry! Except Shiho's - !_

Shinichi turned backward, looking at the tree suspiciously. _Don't tell me - !_

**+ With Shiho +**

_Damn it. How long have my brain shut down? There's no talking. They must be inside the building now._ She scolded, bit her riceball lightly. _Yeah, Miyano Shiho, you're heart-broken! Serve you right for making killing poison drug in the world!_

Her hand move to her cup of tea when a hand stopped her motion. Shiho was scolding, not in the mood of fighting with someone. She rose her head to shout at who the hell they are to piss off when -

"Shiho?"

_Kudo Shinichi was looking at her!_ Her brain ran as fast as a leopard did, "Shinichi? Why're you here?"

"Why're you here? Since when've you been here?" The man looked so shocked. _Don't tell me she -_

"I've been all the time before you rudely interrupted my luch, Meitantei-san," Shiho turned to look away. "Yeah, hearing every lovely dovey confession of Mouri-san to you. Thank you very much. I don't want live-showed drama in the afternoon."

"..."

_Ghaa! Oh my god! All?_

_My fight?_

_Ran's confession?_

_My feeling for her?_

_**All? All that?**_

"Shinichi?"

"You heard all of that?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"And what're you thinking about it?" _Screw the idea of how to ask he out! I've done that part unconciuosly!_ He asked with caution. Blood Red exclamation mark popped up so big in his brain. What did she think about him? _Warning! Warning! Dangerous one!_

Shiho looked away. _What the heck? Dose he want me to congratuate him or what?_ "Well, good for you. I mean...you have had a feeling for her for a while, right? Now, you're now officially dating! So go the hell away and leave me alone in peace, will you? Be gone!"

"Hey, hey, I didn't agree to go out with Ran! Where the hell is that come from? Are you really sure you heard everything?"

"Of course, you said yes to her, right?" Shiho turned to him, glaring muderously at the man. _Do you want me to kill you for breaking my heart that much?_

"I said that _yes, I might answer that in the past. _I -" Shinichi stopped himself, suddenly he needed to know something. "Are you telling me that you heard everything? But how the hell didn't you hear the I was in love with you part?"

"Of course I heard everything and I -" She stopped and suddenly turned to the red faced man, "Heard what?"

"I'm in love with you?"

"..."

"No, right?" _Damn it. Unconciously confess round two!_ _Where the hell is the zipper of his mouth? _Shinichi took a deep breath. He looked in Shiho's so mysterious bluish grey eyes...so beautiful, and said slowly. There was no turning back now. "I'm in love with you, Shiho. I really do...I don't how and why so don't ask. Yeah, I love Ran but as a sister so don't complain too. No, it isn't illusion or I'm in delusion either. Yeah, I can read your eyes for those accusation... Do you feel anything for me?"

"I -"

"You don't have to answer me now."

"I -"

"I know that I was so bad to you when we'd first met each other but I couldn't myself. You used to be in the organization that I was hunting at that time so I untrusted you but now, I do trust you. There's something about you that makes me want to be closed and know everything about you."

"I -"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't confess it. You don't like me. I made your sister die."

_Does this babbling idiot plan about letting me answer him?_

"- I should go. I'm sor -"

_That's it! _Shiho finally snapped. She pulled Shinichi's hand hard, stopping him from standing and running away. Her mouth closed over his, kissing him deeply. When the man gasped, her tongue found a chance in his mouth and played with his. There was a mint taste inside his mouth. Her eyes were closed with increasing emotion. Her hand was playing with his messy hair.

Finally, he started moving. His wrist was out of her reach. He embraced her to him. One hand was at her neck, making it easier for him to kiss her. When they both were out of breath, he slowly pulled away from her but not let her out of his embrace. "Are you...feeling the same as I do, Shiho?"

"You're so slow."

"Hey!" How many time were women gonna say that sentence with him?

"Yes, I do too."

"Do what?" Shinichi grinned when he saw that Shiho was very red. Of course, a woman inside organization and acting so cold like her should almost never say 'love' to someone else especially with who outside her family. "Come on, say it please. I wanna hear you say it."

"I...I lo -" Shiho grumbled. "Later please, I'd like to eat my lunch."

"Hey!...Fine, you cheating woman!" Shinichi sat down beside her. He saw her untouched bento. "Don't eat this? Agase's prepared for you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, too many fats with no nutrient."

He shook his head. He picked it and opened them, "Wow, look so good. If you don't eat then, I can eat it then?"

Shiho shrugged and finished her first riceball. She reached for a second one and ate slowly. Afternoon air was so warm and good...enough to lure anyone into their sleeping stage like a sandman. After the last drop of her orange juice went into her mouth. She turned to her side. An empty bento and a glass of tea...maybe even the flask itself. For its eater adn drinker, he was sleeping quietly, leaning against the tree.

She smiled and brushed away his hair from his eyes, "So cute." Shiho giggled, before leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you too."

"...You need the mood to speak it?"

Shiho sat up strainght, too shocked to turn and see grinning Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi, still grinning, pulled her head back against his shoulder. "You're soft sometimes."

"Shut up."

**+ THE END +**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading. I tried to make Ran a bit nice in this story but I actually hate her (more than I hate Sonoko) in the manga. I'm very annoyed reading her always sobbing about Shinichi this and Shinichi that - almost as a fangirl and dening that she did not love him which is too obvious to us. That's the good thing since I want Shinichi with Shiho! Lol! I suddenly had a wanting to write some. Sorry for not update other story but I still have an empty brain for the idea. Right now, I try to build the mood to write some. Yeah, I have no mood for '_The changing point_' but for new stories. The idea of writhing a new story in middle age is strucked with me permanently too.


End file.
